El chico del Circo
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Bella Swan se siente atrapada en su pueblo junto con su hermano pequeño. Con 17 años lo único que desea es escapar de allí pero ¿cómo dejar solo a su hermano con su odioso padre? Lo tiene asumido. Tendrá su monótona y odiosa vida en ese pueblo del que nadie se acuerda. Aunque, un día, la vida le repartirá una cartas en donde Bella tendrá que decidir que hacer: ¿Apostar o plantarse?
1. Cuando lo conocí

_**:.:El chico del Circo:.:**_

**Autor: ****Lily Potter Olsen (Antes Amy. Cullen. Black)**

**Disclaimer:**** La trama es completamente mía pero los personajes, por desgracia, no. Pertenecen a S. Meyer, autora con la cual tengo mis redecillas por aferrarse tanto a Eddie y no querer dejarlo para las demás.**

**Nº de palabras:**** 5.999 palabras. (¡Casi! xD)**

**Pareja:**** No puedo imaginarme a Bella y Edward con otros. Ellos son, simplemente, prefectos. También, de forma casi nula, he añadido un poco de Nessi y Jake.**

**Nota****: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

Uno no sabe que cartas repartirá la vida en la próxima partida. Yo pienso que la vida es un juego de azar, y que para ganar tienes que jugártelo. A todo o nada. Tu eliges.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando al jugártela y pierdes, eso puede traer consecuencias para la persona que mas quieres? Yo creía firmemente en el juego, pero no debía sacrificarme tanto. No podía. Me encontraba atada de pies y manos y nada podía hacer. Bueno, sí, algo sí podía hacer, pero lo odiaba. Contar el tiempo que pasaba, quedarme quieta sin hacer nada, intentando parecer invisible.

_Sin hacer nada._

¡Cuánto odiaba ese juego de palabras!

Ver pasar un día tras día, durante diecisiete años de tu vida, deseando poder irte, soñándolo... pero después volviendo a la realidad sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarlo aquí, solo?

Jacob Swan era la persona que mas quería. Mi hermano de 11 años del que siempre había cuidado, del que siempre había velado. No podía simplemente irme y dejarlo con padre, capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Así que, con mis 17 casi 18 años, me encontraba anclada en este odioso pueblo.

Algo bueno en todo esto era que ya lo tenía asumido. No le daba mas vueltas en la cabeza pero...

_De pronto vino él._

Y me puso la mente de patas arriba.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi.

Cuando los rayos del sol estaban saliendo, Jake y yo estábamos saliendo de la casa.

Todo el mundo había escuchado durante los últimos meses los extraños visitantes que vendrían a este recóndito pueblo, un lugar donde nadie iba. Pocas cosas pasaban aquí y que algo como eso viniera aquí era signo de emoción. Desde hacía dos mese atrás, todos murmuraban con expectación, incluso mi hermano y yo. Bueno, mas mi hermano que yo. Yo tenía los pies en la tierra y sabía que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Qué padre nos dejara ir? ¡Ja!

Jake también lo sabía, pero no perdía la esperanza, y de una forma u otra consiguió que diera el paso: preguntarle a padre. Todavía tengo en mi memoria las palabras exactas de esa noche.

_Cuando padre entró a la casa no pasó desapercibido._

_-¿Dónde está la comida?- masculló con voz grave y algo trabajosa._

_Tragué duro e intenté que mi voz no temblara mientras me separaba de Jake que estaba comiendo, y cogí la comida de mi padre de la encimera._

_-Ya está hecha_

_Padre apareció por la puerta y se sentó en su silla. Al ver sus ojos nublados supe que había bebido, como siempre. Rápidamente le puse la comida delante suya. Como un cerdo, se puso a comer._

_-¿Ya has terminado, chico?- le gruñó con la boca llena de comida y fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Ambos sabíamos que eso no era un pregunta._

_-Si, si- musitó Jake y apartó el plato de comida que lo tenía por la mitad. Como siempre._

_-Pues largo- padre le espetó la misma frases de todas la noches._

_Jake le hizo caso y se marchó corriendo sin decir nada._

_-Padre- le llamé susurrando. Quité el plato de Jake y lo dejé en la encimera. Lo miraba deseosa (en cualquier momento, mis manos se escaparías y cogerían un trozo) pero sabía que no podía. Mi estómago empezó a sonar por lo que cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para calmarme, aunque hizo lo contrario. El olor de la comida me entró por las fosas nasales._

_Aún no. Cuando se fuera, me recordé_

_-¿Hhmm?- gruñó sin dejar de comer._

_-Como sabe, mañana, inauguran un circo que estará por aquí una temporada, y a Jake y a mí nos gustaría ir- expliqué nerviosa. Por dentro rezaba para que dijera que si._

_-No pienso daros ni un solo céntimo para que os lo gastéis en esas tonterías. Sabes, niña, que el dinero en esta casa lo necesitamos._

_Sí, por supuesto, ¿para gastártelo mejor en tus borracheras? ¿Para gastártelo en tus copas mientras Jake y yo necesitamos hacer lo imposible con el poco dinero que nos das para comprarnos la ropa y los útiles del colegio? ¿Para que después no nos dejes comer tranquilo, la poca comida que nos das?, quise decirle pero me callé. Ahora mismo, en su estado, era mejor no decirle nada si no quería que me pasara algo._

_-Por supuesto, no vamos a entrar. Será un rato y solo veremos las instalaciones y eso- me apresuré a decirle-. Veremos los animales desde afuera._

_Se quedó callado por unos segundos y cuando empecé a creer que diría que no, para mi asombro dijo:_

_-Ni se os ocurra liarla._

_Y eso fue para mi un permiso._

En un principio no me lo podía creer. ¡Qué fácil! Pero igual no cuestioné nada. Era mejor no saberlo, por si acaso cambiaba de opinión.

En la calle, una bisa fresca me impactó en la cara. Ya, tan temprano, se podía saber que hoy sería un día caluroso, por lo que ese viento no vendría mal cuando el sol apretar al medio día.

Conforme andábamos, sentía las pocas monedas que había podido ir consiguiendo con lo escaso (y a veces nulo) que nos daba padre todos los meses y algún que otro trabajo chapuceros que padre no sabía. Éstas sonaban en el bolsillo de el mejor de mis pantalones (igual estaba un poco roto). No había cogido todas la que tenía, por supuesto. En el bolsillo solo había tres monedas y las otras pocas se encontraban en una pequeña bolsa, bajo el viejo colchón donde dormíamos Jake y yo.

Miré de reojo y pude ver a Jake con la mirada brillando de emoción, alegría y entusiasmo. Yo a mi vez, sonreí también. Igual que él me sentía así. Es decir, también deseaba ir y además, amaba ver a Jake de esa forma.

En el pueblo ya se podía ver actividad en la calle: gente abriendo sus tiendas, personas yendo al trabajo, algún que otro niño madrugador...

Pasamos por la plaza principal el pueblo y conforme más nos acercábamos al lugar donde estaba el circo (a las afueras del pueblo) Jake se volvía mas inquieto.

En la plaza del pueblo, de pronto, Jake se paró. Yo a su lado, también lo hice para que no se quedara atrás y me giré para verlo confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me encontré a un Jake que miraba embobado un punto a lo lejos. Seguí su mirada y vi el puesto de frutas de la Señora Collins y allí estaba ella cogiendo una manzana, pero no estaba sola.

Una niña estaba su lado sonriendo alegre y con entusiasmo cogió la manzana que le tendió la señora Collins. Llevaba un vestido verde agua hasta la rodillas. Su pelo era de color cobrizo y le caía en cascada hasta por debajo de los hombros terminando en unos rizos. Era una niña muy bonita.

-¡Muchas gracias, señora!- le agradeció y se marchó corriendo. Pasó por nuestro lado y siguió la calle por donde nosotros íbamos hasta perderse de vista. Volví a mirar a Jake y lo encontré mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido esa niña.

Era niña no estaba en el colegio de Jake, me dí cuenta.

Jake no se había movido en ningún momento.

-Tierra llamando a Jacob, conteste por favor- bromeé. Al parecer ya volvió la _Tierra_ porque pegó un respingo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- murmuró confundo.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada mientras me reía.

-Nada, nada- le respondí-. Anda, vámonos ya.

-Si, claro.

En el camino que nos quedaba, noté a Jake mas distante, metido en sus pensamientos. No le dije ni pregunté nada, ya se le pasaría, aunque podía imaginarme por donde iban los tiros...

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro cuando divisé las instalaciones del circo.

Una carpa de color blanca gigante sobresalía ante todo eso. A un lado de eso, a una distancia prudente, distinguí varias caravanas. Entre ellas, como en el pueblo, se podía ver como empezaba ha haber actividad. Mujeres, hombres e incluso un niño me pareció ver por allí. También alejado de las caravanas, se encontraban los animales. Siete caballos, dos ponis, cuatro elefantes, un león y tres tigres, un camello... ¿Eso que corría por ahí era un mono?

Jake, ya de nuevo conmigo y no con sus pensamientos, soltó un jadeo a mi lado.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamó con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía.

-¿Vamos?

Asintió con emoción.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y cuando quedaba pocos metros para llegar una duda creció en mi. ¿Nos dejarían estar ahí? No me había parado a pensar eso. ¿Y si solo podían estar los que trabajaban allí? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Jake? No teníamos dinero para poder entrar a verlo, así que era esto... o nada. Y esto muy pronto se podía convertir en nada, también

Pero al ver la cara de Jake mientras nos acercábamos, dejé de pensar en eso. Le dije que vendríamos y lo pasaríamos bien.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos quedamos parado justo al lado de la cerca que rodeaba a los elefantes. Los miraba fascinada. Los animales desde siempre me habían gustado. Desde pequeña había querido tener un perro o gato pero padre no me dejaba. Como mucho tenía, temporalmente, a los gorriones crías que se caían de su nido. A estos, nada mas saber volar, los dejaba libre.

Conté tres elefantes adultos y una cría. No pudimos evitar reírnos al ver como la cría bebía del abrevadero por la larga trompa. Era tan mona.

-¡_Thea_, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- escuché de pronto la voz aguda de una niña. Me sonaba conocida.

Jake y yo nos giramos a donde escuchamos la voz y vimos a la misma chica del mercado. Iba siguiendo a una perrito empapado.

_Thea_ se acercó a nosotros y me empezó a olisquear una de mis piernas. Verla ahí pequeñita (no me llegaba a las rodillas), con su pelo pegado a ella... me causaba mucha ternura.

-¡Hey, hola!- la saludé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La niña llegó a nuestra altura. Ahora, el pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja.

-_Thea_, eres una traviesa- jadeó en busca de aire-. Siento mucho si os ha molestado

-Oh, no, para nada- le sonreí a la niña.

De reojo pude ver a Jake sonreír, de nuevo, embobado mirando a la niña. Tuve que ahogar una risa.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunté curiosa a la niña. Ella asintió.

-Sip. Me encargo del cuidado de los perros- entonces me miró frunciendo el ceño, como dándose cuenta de algo- Pero tú no eres de aquí.

Tragué saliva. ¿Nos echaría la niña? ¿Se lo diría al jefe?

-Ehhh... no. Vivimos en el pueblo, solo hemos venido a ver esto. ¿Verdad, Jake?

-¡Sí, claro!

La niña miró alegre a Jake.

-¿Te gustan los animales?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Jake asintió.

-Entonces tienes que venir- exclamó de pronto la niña cogiéndole de la mano. Si dejar que dijera nada mas, tiró de su mano para llevarlo a no sé dónde- Ahora volvemos, no te preocupes- fue lo único que me dijo.

_Thea_ se fue ellos por lo que, de un momento a otro, me encontré sola en ese lugar.

Vaya... esa niña era muy efusiva. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor intentando averiguar donde estaban me di cuenta que no estaba tan preocupada por él. No creo que esa niña le hiciera algo, además parecía buena persona.

Al final decidí no darle _mucha_ importancia. Dijo que no tardaría mucho por lo que los esperaría aquí.

Mientras esperaba, me acerqué a la cuadra donde estaban los caballos y los ponis. De los siete caballos, dos eran de color blanco, uno era de color negro, otro color arena, dos más eran grises con pintitas oscuras y el último era blanco con manchas marrones. Todos eran preciosos y se notaban que estaban bien cuidados.

Estaba mirándolos fascinadas, cuando, de repente, uno de ellos, el negro, alzó su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos grises me atraparon. Vi como, poco a poco, se iba acercando hasta que finalmente quedó enfrente mía. Titubeando y con algo de miedo, alcé una de mis manos y suavemente la posé en su cabeza. El animal relinchó y se movió un poco pero no hizo nada mas. Estaba muy tranquilo...

-Creía que ese caballo no se acercaba a nadie- escuché de pronto una voz grave. Pegué un salto del susto y rápidamente aparté la mano para girarme para ver causante.

Era un chico. Tendría unos 18, 19 años. Su pelo era color cobrizo y estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes, muy brillantes. En su rostro junto con una mandíbula algo cuadrada, una nariz algo puntiaguda y una creciente barba, en sus labios había formado una bonita sonrisa. Sentí como el aire se acumulaba en mi garganta al bajar, inconscientemente, la mirada. Su pecho estaba descubierto revelando así unos pectorales bien formados por el trabajo. Como parte de abajo, tenía unos pantalones cortos marrones.

Los colores rápidamente viajaron a mis mejillas.

-Emm... yo... creía que...- empecé a murmurar como tonta. Se me había quedado la mente en blanco.

El chico se rió.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. Anduvo unos pasos y se quedó a mi lado, junto a la valla y se apoyó en ella- Parece le caes bien a _Beltz_\- comentó mientras lo miraba. El caballo negro, también llamado _Beltz_, ahora trotaba un poco en círculos por su cerca.

-Mmmm sí, es muy bonito- le respondí y no pude evitar mirar de reojo al chico. No se me pasaba desapercibido.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no deberías estar aquí- dijo de pronto el chico.

Sentí como mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad. ¿No se podía? Pero... ¿Y Jake? Me entró algo de temor al pensar donde podría estar y me reproché el no haberlos seguidos ¿Lo habrían pillado como a mí?

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Mi hermanos quiso venir y...- mi voz fue disminuyendo del volumen conforme hablaba, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. ¡Genial, Bella!

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor como si se le hubiera pasado por alto. Al no verlo frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Estábamos los dos, cuando vino una niña y se lo llevo- no supe muy bien como explicárselo. Ni yo sabía que había ocurrido.

-¿Una niña? ¿No tendrá, tal vez, el pelo cobrizo como yo?- cayó en lo que le decía y me preguntó mientras que soltaba unas carcajadas. Por un momento me perdí en su risa.

-Si. ¿Sois parientes?

Más tranquilo, asintió con una sonrisa que destilaba ternura. Se notaba que la quería.

-Nessie puede ser un torbellino cuando se lo propone. Pero no te preocupes, si dices que se lo ha llevado a él, no le pasará nada. Ella se ha ganado a todos los de aquí por lo que no le dirán nada si lleva a un amigo a conocer esto- me explicó y sus orbes verdes se conectaron con los mío chocolate. Me guiñó uno de ellos-. Por cierto, encantado. Soy Edward Masen- y estiró su brazo.

Cortada y nerviosa, se la correspondí. Y cuando nuestras manos se unieron, una corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo naciendo en la mano y llegando a las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Ahogué un jadeo y supe que Edward había sentido lo mismo por su forma de mirarme.

-Yo... yo soy Bella- murmuré mientras apartaba rápidamente la mano la escondía tras de mí. Un hormigueo se había quedado en la zona donde me había tocado. Dios mío, ¿qué me pasaba?- Isabella Swan.

-Un bonito nombre para una bonita chica- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me gustó.

Me reí por su encanto.

-Eso es un poco viejo, ¿no?

-Bueno, como ves no se me da muy bien esto.

-Ya, ya veo- le respondí y se hizo un pequeño silencio que corté yo-. ¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando venías para acá?- pregunté curiosa.

Edward al parecer se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Era hora de darle de comer a los caballos.

-¿Son tuyos?- me giré a verlos y me encontré con que Beltz me miraba.

-No son exactamente mío, pero se podía decir que yo me hago cargo de ellos junto con Rose. Ambos los necesitamos fuertes y bonitos para nuestro número- me explicaba Edward.

Abrí los ojos del asombro.

-¿Trabajas con los caballos?

Al parecer, le hizo gracia mi reacción por lo que soltó unas carcajadas.

-Pues si, ¿qué creías?

-¡Qué ilusión!- exclamé sorprendida. La verdad, no me lo había imaginado como parte de la plantilla de circo, era mas como el chico que cuidaba los animales. Pero, oye, no está mal. De pronto, a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de un Edward montando en esos caballos. Se veía tan guapo... y sexy.

Mis mejillas se colorearon velozmente ante ese pensamiento.

Fue entonces, cuando el sonido del rugir de mis tripas nos alertó a ambos. Al final, ayer por la noche no cené nada y por las mañana no desayunábamos por lo que, estaba desde ayer del mediodía sin comer.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa.

-Emm... bueno... yo...

-Anda, ven- rió y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Me quedé en el sitio confundida.

-¿Eh?

-Vente, vamos. Todavía no he desayunado. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos?

-¿Y los caballo? Dijiste que venías a darle de comer.

-No te preocupes. No les pasará nada si comen media hora mas tarde.

-Entonces...¿No te importa?

Sí, ya sé. No debería aceptar esa invitación de un desconocido. Pero por un motivo (gran motivo) que desconozco sentía que con Edward nada me pasaría, porque era... Edward. ¿Tendría algún problema en la cabeza? A lo mejor que había caído esta noche y no me había dado cuenta. Siendo como fuera, no me importó. Además, tenía hambre.

-Para nada. Ven, Bella- me sonrió. Una especie de cosquilleo sentí en mi estómago al escucharlo decir mi nombre. Qué bien sonaba en sus labios...

Tras una mirada, empezó a andar y yo algo nerviosa le seguí. Todavía me acordaba de Jake, pero Edward me había dicho que estaba con Nessie (¿Qué nombre es ese? Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Edward) y que no le pasaría nada. No me quedaba tranquila del todo, pero no estaba tan preocupada.

Me coloqué a su altura y Edward me miró para sonreírme con esa sonrisa suya de lado. Me quedé mirándola, sin poder apartar mis ojos, por unos segundos.

-¿Vives en este pueblo, Bella?- empezó él la conversación mientras andábamos. Nos cruzamos con dos hombres que iban en dirección de los animales, y ellos nos miraron confundidos, seguro que preguntándose quién era yo pero no cuestionaron nada y siguieron para delante.

-He nacido y crecido aquí- le respondí y me entró la curiosidad- ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando su respuesta.

-¿Te digo la verdad?- cuestionó por fin. Obviamente asentí- No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Pues eso. Desde siempre recuerdo mi vida en el _Circo de los Hermanos Denali-_ se encogió de hombros- Por lo que no sé en qué Estado me tuvo mi madre.

-¿Y no le preguntaste a tu madre?

Sus fracciones se endurecieron y por un lado me arrepentí el haberle preguntado. No le traía buenos recuerdos. Por otro lado, tenía curiosidad por este chico.

-Mis padres, al nacer yo, me dejaron aquí al cuidado de Eleazar, mi tío. Él se hizo cargo de mi y es como mi padre. No volví a saber nada de ellos hasta hace 11 años que vino mi padre biológico a traer a mi hermana, Nessie. Después se marcharon y no supe mas de ellos- llegó un momento, en medio de su relato, que se paró y miró al suelo con profundo odio y sus puños se cerraron con rabia.

Un cacao de sentimiento se adueñaron de mi. Tristeza, pena, sorpresa, indignación, rabia, furia... Todo por esos padres que no se hacían cargo de sus hijo. Que no asumían las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba segura que si en este momento aparecían los padres de Edward (cosa imposible) habría una pelea... y no sabía por qué. Solo lo conocía de un momento... ¡Ya no sabía ni que me pasaba!

-Lo siento. No quise preguntarte eso...- murmuré. Edward tardó unos segundos en contestarme. Primero tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Alzó la mirada y la posó en la mía. En esos ojos verdes pude ver inquietud, alegría y ¿eso era confusión?

-No te preocupes, Bella- y me dio esa sonrisa suya que desde ahora la había catalogados como mi favorita- Tú no sabías y preguntaste, fui yo el que quiso contarlo.

Aún así...

-Yo no tengo madre- le empecé a contar un poco de mi mientras empezábamos otra vez a andar. El se había abierto a mi, ¿por qué yo no? Vi como hizo el amago de hablar pero lo corté con una pequeña sonrisa-. No te preocupes tú tampoco. Lo tengo superado. Murió cuando Jake nació.

Yo tenía 6 años cuando eso pasó, y lo poco que recuerdo de ella no era muy... agradable. De los dos, siempre el que mejor me trataba y cuidaba fue padre, hasta que mamá murió y él cambió. Y ya, bueno, todo como ahora.

Ninguno de los dos quisimos seguir pensando en esas cosas por lo que cambiamos de conversación a algo mas ameno.

-Entonces has estado toda tu vida en el circo, ¿no?

-Pues sí, no conozco otra cosa que no sea esto, pero me gusta este ambiente.

-¿Se te puede decir, entonces, _El chico del circo_?- bromeé.

Edward se rió y yo lo acompañé.

-Entonces tu serías _La chica del pueblo_\- me siguió él.

Algo en ese palabras no me gustó. Me recordó que estaba anclada aquí.

Intenté olvidarme de eso por ahora.

Entre risas, nos acercamos a una caravana no muy grande de color blanco. Como un caballero me abrió las puertas para que entrara primero. Por dentro no era muy espaciosa, pero era acogedora.

-¿Vives solo?- pregunté al ver solo una cama.

-No. Aquí vivimos Nessie y yo- me contestó mientras me pasaba una rebanada de pan.

Oliendo su aroma delicioso, rápidamente le di un bocado. Mmmmm. Enfrente, también me colocó un vaso de leche.

-Gracias- le sonreí muy agradecida la cual el correspondió mientras se colocaba una camiseta.

Ambos nos sentamos uno en frente del otro con la mesa de allí en medio y ninguno pudo apartar la mirada del otro. Me tenía hechizada...

Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando terminó, con mi sonrisa favorita me preguntó:

-Me fijé antes. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a darle de comer a los caballos?

-¿De verdad? ¡Me haría mucha ilusión!- exclamé contenta- Pero... ¿no te dirán nada?- cambié mi expresión a una preocupada e indecisa. A lo mejor le metía en lío o algo por estar aquí. Quizás debería irme...

-Te dije que no te preocuparas- me reprochó en broma- Todo está bien

Y no sé muy bien como lo consiguió pero al fin, de un momento a otro me encontraba de nuevo en la cerca de los caballos junto con Edward. Con cuidado, Edward abrió la puerta y con una mirada me invitó a pasar.

Un poco intimidada lo hice, y, para mi sorpresa, _Beltz_ se acercó a mi. Cuando estuvo a mi altura bajó su cabeza para conectar nuestras mirada. Le acaricié el lateral de su cabeza.

-Como te dije, es impresionante como se comporta _Beltz_ contigo- me comentó Edward. Su voz se oía lejana por lo que me giré y lo encontré viniendo hacia aquí con un cubo en casa mano.

Fue realmente divertido y emocionante dar de comer a los caballos. La mirada de Edward cuando los observaba era de completa adoración, le encantaba su trabajo.

-El apodo de Nessie se lo pusimos nosotros- me explicaba mientras cepillaba a uno de los caballos blanco. _Duquesa_, me dijo que se llamaba.

Le había preguntado por el nombre de Nessie y al contrario de enfadarse, como imaginaba, se rió.

-Su nombre en realidad es Vanessa, pero se lo acortamos desde chica.

Ya tenía mas sentido.

En ese momento un voz conocida me llamó.

-¡Bella!

Jake se encontraba al otro lado de la vaya y me saludaba con una sonrisa. Tenía los pelos mas desordenados que cuando lo vi por última vez. A su lado se encontraba Nessie que también llamo a Edward.

-¡Hola, Edward!

Éste los saludó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de dar la última pasada al cepillo. Cuando terminó y estuvieron los caballos listos, nos acercamos a ellos.

-Jake, ¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunté sorprendida al ver su aspecto. Pelo muy revuelto, en su manga derecha algún que otro rasgón pequeño y conté un corte en su pómulo derecho y dos en el brazo. No era mucho, pero me preocupé un poco. Al contrario de su aspecto, su mirada brillaba con intensidad.

-¡Nessie me ha llevado al lugar de las aves! ¡Ha sido fantástico!- me explicó y un poco mas y brincaba de felicidad.

-¿Pediste permiso a Mike?- preguntó Edward a su hermana con una ceja levantada.

-Pues claro, hermano. ¿qué creías? Además, fue él el que le enseñó todos- se hizo la indignada Nessie. Edward, a mi lado, se rió.

-Vale, vale...

-El señor Mike sacó todas las aves y me las fue enseñando. Bella, tienes que verlo, ¡algunas eran preciosas!...

Jake me estuvo contando todo lo que hizo en el tiempo que estuvo "desaparecido". Al parecer se lo había pasado genial. Me estuvo diciendo, que también conoció a un chico llamado Emmet que era muy grande y muy divertido y era capaz de levantar grandes pesos; a una chica llamado Alice que tenía una compañera peculiar, a todo lados le seguía su amiga _Jeel_, una mona; un joven llamado Jasper que era uno de los acróbatas y a una pareja de adultos que eran los que estaban con los elefantes, se llamaban Esme y Carlisle.

Para mi, todo esto era como si fuera un sueño. No me lo podía creer.

El día fue pasando y yo estaba en las nubes. Pasaban las horas y ya no sabía si Edward no se separaba de mi o yo no lo hacía de él. Ambos estábamos a gusto en compañía del otro y no queríamos separarnos.

Después de estar un rato con nosotros, Jake y Nessie (que en poco tiempo parece que se habían hecho buenos amigos...) se fueron al lugar donde estaban los perros, ya que Nessie tenía sus tareas por hacer y Jake estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla, cosa que alegró mucho a la niña. Cuando se fueron Edward me mostró mi sonrisa favorita. Me dijo que él también tenía cosas que hacer y que si quería acompañarlo. No tenía nada mas que hacer y quería estar con él así que le dije que sí.

Arreglar la caravana, cuidar de los caballos, ayudar a sus compañeros, ensayar su actuación, hacer la comida... Me di cuenta que la vida del circo era muy ajetreada. Uno no paraba mucho tiempo y aunque Edward se disculpaba a mi no me importaba, es más, me divertía mucho y me encantaba su compañía. En todo ese tiempo pude ir conociendo a mas personas que trabajaban allí y todos me parecieron muy agradables. Emmet, como dijo Jake, era muy gracioso y amigable, y muy grande; Alice parecía que era un duendecillo inquieto y alegre y Jasper era algo serio y reservado pero igual me cayó bien, y me pude dar cuenta que le gustaba Alice y que esta le correspondía por la forma mirarse y sus gestos. Para cuando Edward se puso a ensayar (cosa que me encantó ver. Edward estaba incluso, mejor que cuando me lo imaginaba, montado a caballo) apareció la bellísima Rosalie, compañera de Edward. Solo había una palabra para describirla: hermosa. Su pelo rubio, su esbelta figura, sus ojos azules... A su lado me sentía poca cosa... bueno, yo y cualquier chica. Al principio, cuando me vio se mostró algo reservada y fría conmigo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo poco a poco se fue abriendo.

Me sentía como una tonta al tener la boca abierta y no poder cerrarla, pero es que verlos... El número que tenían ellos era, simplemente, alucinante. No se podía describir... Se compenetraban muy bien... De un forma que incluso me hizo sentir... ¿celos?

La tarde casi había caído, y eso solo significaba una cosa para las personas de aquí. Llegó la hora. Empezaba la actuación. Todos debían irse a prepararse, quedaban 2 horas para que empezara el espectáculo.

También, significaba que era la hora de irnos. No le había dicho nada a Edward, él creía que Jake y yo estaríamos en la función (cosa que me encantaría) pero no podíamos, no teníamos para comprar las entradas; así que cuando escuché que empezaba a hacer planes para después de la actuación para salir a cenar tuve que pararle con tristeza.

-Es un poco tarde, sobre las once pero...- estaba diciendo mientras nos acercábamos a la caravana. Jake y Nessie ya estaban dentro y a nosotros nos faltaba pocos metros.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos por lo que los tenía fijo en el suelo y me retorcía las manos de forma inquieta.

-Edward- lo llamé.

-¿Sí?- paró lo que estaba diciendo y me miró sonriéndome como él sabía, causando que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No quería irme.

-Creo que vaya siendo la hora de irme- susurré.

Edward se paró y frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que te quedarías...

-Sí, bueno, emm -empecé a decir dudosa. No sabía muy bien que decirle. Yo también me había parado unos dos pasos mas adelante y podía sentir perfectamente su mirada clavada en mi nuca. No dejaba que me concentrara bien- Hace tiempo que Jake y yo deberíamos de habernos ido a casa. No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo y padre...- mi voz se quebró al final de la frase. Ay, Dios... No le había echado mucha cuenta, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría padre al vernos llegar a esta hora? Supuestamente solo sería un rato.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero no el que tenía cuando Edward me tocaba o se quedaba mirándome de forma... muy agradable; era mas del tipo malo, cuando sabes que te espera lo peor.

-Hey, Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Edward se dio cuenta que me pasaba algo. Rápidamente se había acercado a mi y había conectado nuestras miradas, en la suya resplandecían la preocupación. Acunó mi cara entre sus manos de forma íntima causando que mi rostro se coloreara súbitamente.

-Sí, si...-conseguí. Sus ojos, como siempre pasaba, me habían atrapado de nuevo y me era difícil apartarme. No podía, y no quería. Con solo mirarme, Edward me hacía sentir extraña. Sus ojos verdes llenos de ternura, alegría, vida, preocupación...

Un hormigueo apareció en mi estómago al darme cuenta que poco a poco Edward iba acercando su rostro al mío.

Con mi corazón bombeando a mil por hora, no pude prohibir a tiempo a mis ojos que se fijaran a sus labios. Esos carnosos y sexys labios...

A escasos centímetros de distancia, se quedó quieto y cuando me habló, su dulce aliento me nubló los sentidos.

-Jamás había hecho esto con una chica al día de conocerla. Pero, tú, Bella... tienes algo...

-Cállate y bésame -le ordené con la respiración entrecortada.

Después de darme su sonrisa, junto sus labios con los míos.

En un principio solo fue un simple roce, que hizo poner mi piel de gallina. Como si no estuviera muy seguro, y sintió que no apartaba, pasó a un siguiente nivel.

Sentir sus labios fue maravilloso. El día de hoy para mi era un sueño del cual estaba segura que me despertaría y me daría de bruces con mi realidad... pero conforme pasaban los segundos, y no me _despertaba_, esta realidad fue tomando conciencia en mi mente.

_Me estaba besando con Edward._

Dejé de pensar y simplemente sentí. Sentí su cercanía, sentí su calor, sentí sus labios, sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, sentí su brazos rodearme... Sentí a Edward Masen, un chico del circo.

Cuando ya el aire nos faltaba, nos tuvimos que separar, pero nuestras frentes seguían pegadas y nuestros alientos se mezclaban con fulgor.

-Bella, eres especial...-musitó embobado.

Me sonrojé hasta las trancas.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces todavía así?! ¡Corre ahora mismo a vestirte!- interrumpió nuestro momento una voz grave.

Muy apurada, rápidamente me alejé de Edward que suspiró frustrado por la interrupción. Miré quien era, y me encontré con un hombre con el pelo marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Éstos miraban con cierta reprobación el ver a Edward así.

-Ya voy, Eleazar, no hace falta que te pongas así- dijo Edward chasqueando la lengua.

Eleazar iba a decirle algo pero alguien a su espalda lo llamó, por lo que tuvo que irse. No sin antes mandarle una mirada a Edward.

Eleazar... me sonaba... Edward había comentado de él antes... Oh, no. ¡ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTO!

El señor Denali nos había pillado. Dios mío, que vergüenza.

-Será mejor q-que me vaya lle-llendo- murmuré con la mirad afija en el suelo y reprochándome el haberme dejado llevar. Di el primer paso, pero Edward ya me tenía cogida el brazo impidiéndome moverme. Me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...- y cuando me mostró mi sonrisa favorita, cuando volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, supe por qué me había dejado llevar sin importarme nada.

Hablábamos de Edward.

Edward Masen, el chico que había conocido de un día, el chico maravilloso con el cual había pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida, el chico más alegre, simpático, cariñoso, amable y sexy que había conocido en mi vida, el chico que me trataba como si fuera una princesa en vez de una pobretona anclada en el pueblo, el chico que le encantaba los animales como a mi...

_El chico del circo._

* * *

Casi estábamos en la casa. La noche había caído y solo nos alumbraban las luces de las farolas de la calle.

Tras varios intentos mío por salir, al final Edward me había dejado marchar. Todos y casa uno de ellos me habían sido cortado con un Edward besucón, haciendo que se me nublara la mente y no me acordara lo que me proponía hacer. Al volver a ver al señor Denali caminar ahí enfadado, por su bien, Edward me dejó irme.

Todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios en los míos.

Hace poco que había estado con él, pero deseaba volver a verle de nuevo. Maldición.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar cuando Jake me paró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jake?- le pregunté con una sonrisa. El también tenía una en la cara y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Él, al igual que yo, pensaba que hoy había sido un día maravillosa, y creo Nessie tenía algo que ver...

No dijo nada. Simplemente sacó la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón (que había estado ahí todo el camino) y con un guiñó de ojo, estiró la mano. En ella descansaba un tozo de papel doblado.

Confundida lo cogí. Jake caminó unos pasos, seguramente para dejarme intimidad, y me esperó.

Alumbrada con las luces de una farola y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo abrí.

_Con tan solo verte allí, solitaria, mirando con adoración a los caballos, supe que mi mundo había cambiado. Pero no supe hasta que punto fue, hasta que no hablé contigo._

_Este día contigo fue muy especial para mí y me encantaría que hubieran muchos más como ese en mi vida._

_Sé que es poco tiempo, pero ¿conoces el amor a primera vista?_

_Concédeme el honor de volver a verte, dulce Bella._

_Tu chico del circo,_

_Edward Masen_

Y tras esas palabras que me llegaron al alma, me dirigí con Jake a la casa, haciéndome promesas que pensaba cumplir a como fuera.

* * *

**·Justita, pero aquí estoy con el fics.**

**Debo admitir que cuando entré en el Reto jamás pensaría que me daría tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Cuatro diferentes... (¡Cuatro!)... tuve que hacer para que, al final, me quedara con este. Empezaba uno, hacía otro, volvía al primero, pensaba en un tercero, escribía en el segundo... hasta que vi el principio de esto y me dije ¿por qué no esto? ¡Y este es el resultado! (¿Cómo quedó? ¿Os gustó?)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Jugar y apostar

¿Apostar o rendirse? ¿A todo o nada? Tú eliges.

Justo como pensaba, como yo era.

Se podía decir que yo era una chica tranquila, tú no te metes conmigo y yo no te hago nada. Es fácil. Puede decirse también que me acostumbro a las cosas muy rápido y dando poco problemas. Así que, en mis diecisiete años me había acostumbrado a una cosa: justo antes de la línea de peligro (esa que había creado yo) me rendía.

Sí, iba al _límite_, pero esos_ límites_ tenían una regla de oro, una que jamás se me olvidará, una que tengo grabada en mi mente con fuego. El día que me la impuse fue el primer día en el que me empecé a dar cuenta de mi condición, de mi papel en la familia Swan.

_No debo hacer nada que perjudique a Jake_

Ese día, hace 4 años, me encontraba en unos de esos momentos con rebeldía. Estábamos Jake y yo solos en la casa (padre no estaba, como todas las tardes). En ese momento llegó Ben, un amigo de la clase, y me invitó a una pequeña fiesta que organizaba Tyler en su casa asegurando que iría también Ángela, Laurent y Jessica. No sé como pasó al final, pero terminé yéndome con él y dejando a Jake solo en casa. Por supuesto, le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no abriera la puerta a nadie.

No me culpéis, en esos momento se podía decir que era una chica despreocupada y no me tomaba las cosas muy enserio, pero cuando volví, horas mas tardes, todo en mí cambió.

Se me habían pasado las horas, así que cuando llegué la noche casi había caído. Era temprano para que llegara padre, así que no estaba muy preocupada. Llamé a la puerta esperando que me abriera Jake. Pero cuando se abrió segundos mas tardes me di cuenta que no fue él quién lo hizo, fue padre. Tenía la ropa echa un desastre y sus ojos estaban rojos y destilaban furia. De un zarpazo me cogió del brazo derecho, haciéndome mucho daño, y me metió en la casa.

Fue justo en la milésima de segundo en donde miré a Jake, cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal agarrándose la barriga mientras gemía. Para mi horror, vi como un hilillo de sangre salía de su labio inferior que estaba partido.

No hace falta decir que yo quedé peor, minutos mas tarde...

_Ese día jugué y aposté._ Me fui y dejé a Jake solo. _Ese día aposté y perdí._ Padre volvió antes de tiempo y no me encontró en casa. _Ese día perdí y lo tuvo que pagar Jake._

-¡¿Dónde está la comida, niñata?! - escuché como me gritaba. Pegué un respingo del susto y rápidamente dejé el paño con el que estaba limpiando el suelo y me dirigí rauda a la cocina. Después se escuchó el portazo a la puerta. Cogí el plato de comida ya servido y lo posé en la mesa a la misma vez que padre entraba por la mesa.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y con el caminar algo inestable, se sentó a comer como un animal.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala.

Me revolví incómoda en mi sitio mientras miraba al reloj de pared que había en la cocina. La manecilla que contaba los segundos no dejaba se moverse...

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- gruñó con la boca llena.

-No se encuentra bien, padre...- murmuré un poco temblorosa. Mi corazón empezó a aumentar de velocidad.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Ese niño no hace otra cosa que dormir!- exclamó enfadado dando un porrazo a la mesa con su puño derecho, haciendo saltar los cubiertos y el plato.

Inconscientemente di un paso atrás.

-No s-se preocupe, p-pa-padre. Mañana...

-Eso espero. Ya no más.

Y el silencio se volvió a instalar.

-¡Bella!- escuché el susurro. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama donde estaba acostada y me dirigí a la ventana para posteriormente abrirla. La figura se adentró en la habitación haciendo apenas ruido.

Como venía pasando desde hace 8 días atrás, ambos nos quedamos quieto, aguantando la respiración. No se escuchó otro ruido extraño aparte de los ronquidos de mi padres por lo que ambos pudimos respirar tranquilos. Pero eso no me duró a mi mucho, velozmente mi rostro cambió a uno enfadado a la vez que cruzaba los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

-¿Estás muy enfadada?- me preguntó poniendo esos ojitos a los cuales sabía que no podía resistirme. Pero esta vez no, se había pasado bastante.

-Pues sí, señorito, recuerdo que dijimos antes que antes de que anocheciera y mira la hora que es- le regañé en un susurro. Descrucé mis brazos para apoyarlo en mis caderas y me incliné levemente hacia él.

-Es que hoy pude...- me susurró bajando la mirada. Aunque sabía que estaba triste por haber llegado tarde, no se me pasó por alto el brillo de felicidad, que desde hacía poco lo tenía, esta vez era mas notorio.

Inconscientemente noté como mis brazos se quedaban inertes a ambos lados.

Sabía lo que quería decir.

¿De verdad, pudo? Entonces... ¿lo vio?

El pinchazo en el corazón que sentía cada vez que pensaba en eso, no se hizo esperar. Cogí un poco de aire y, sin haberlo querido, poco a poco el enfado se había ido yendo. Lo entendía.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir- susurré en un suspiro. Disimuladamente me rodeé con mis brazos. Pero era muy listo así que se dio que me pasaba algo y lo que me pasaba.

Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios.

-Preguntó por ti...- me dijo y un _de nuevo_ se quedó flotando en el ambientar sin haberlo dicho.

Esta vez no lo disimulé. Como si las fuerzas se me hubieran ido, me dejé caer en la cama. Apoyé los codos en mis piernas y las cabeza en mis manos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Sentí un pinchazo en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón, pero a decir verdad, casi me había acostumbrado a él. Siempre que me acordaba de él...

Escuché sus pasos hasta acercarse a mi. Jake posó una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo tienes, ¿verdad?-susurré.

No dijo nada mas. Simplemente, de su bolsillo, sacó un papel doblado y lo dejó a mi lado. Me dio un suave beso sobre mi pelo y después se quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama se metió en la cama.

En ese tiempo no me había movido, pero cuando terminó de acomodarse, alcé la cabeza. De reojo miré el trozo de papel doblado mientras me mordía el labio inferior. No duré mucho así, cerrando por unos escasos segundos los ojos para dame fuerza lo cogí y me levanté. Justo debajo de la ventana, alumbrada por la luz de la luna me senté para leerlo.

_Ocho días, dulce Bella. Ocho días pensando en ti, sin poder quitarte de mi mente... Ocho días esperando que vuelvas a mi. Ocho días soñando con verte._

_¿Por qué este silencio, Isabella Swan? Sé que ese beso que nos dimos fue algo para ti, así que ¿por qué no vienes? Por mas que le pregunto a Jake, cada vez que lo veo no responde. Solo baja la mirada y sin decir nada se marcha junto con Nessie. ¿Por qué tantos secretos? _

_Todos los días, cuando amanece lo primero que hago al levantarme es mirar a lo lejos y me encuentro con la figura de Jake. ¿Por qué no estás con él? Bella, sabes que no me importa para nada que Jake venga aquí, es más creo que le gusta esto pero ¿y a ti? _

_Bella, te espero. Sé que algún días vendrás a mi. Mientras seguiré mirando todos los días el amanecer esperando que aparezcas._

_Tu chico del circo, _

_Edward Masen._

A mitad de la carta me empezó a costar leerla, por culpa de mis ojos aguados. Las lágrimas salían por mis ojos sin yo poder detenerlas y el nudo de mi corazón se había apretado. Cuando terminé, estrujé la carta contra mi pecho.

En el suelo, me ovillé e intenté no sollozar muy fuerte (cosa que me costaba mucho).

Lo mismo que todas estas noches...

_Edward... yo también quiero verte pero no puede ser. Ese día, cuando te conocí, cuando llegué a casa estaba que volaba... pero padre hizo que me cayera. Padre me volvió a cortar las alas. ¿Arriesgarme a que le haga daño a Jake como estuvo a punto de hacer esa noche si no fuera porque yo me interpuse y me lo llevé yo? Lo siento mucho, Edward... también te echo de menos... pero no puedo dejar que hagan daño a Jake, no me perdonaría._

_Espero que me comprendas un día... O, mejor, olvídate de mi... será mucho mas fácil para ti._

¿Por qué mi corazón se paró por un momento para después empezar a bombear a mil por hora ante ese último pensamiento?

_Edward... quiero verte..._

¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime que es una broma!

No pude evitar maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Por qué a mi? Solté un suspiro mientra me levantaba. Nada. En la estantería no había aceite. Por mas que buscara no había ni una gota y lo necesitaba para hacer la comida. Era eso o no comer... aunque... de todas formas lo necesitaríamos para cenar. Es decir, tengo que ir sí o sí. Y para añadirle mas, estaba con que no tenía dinero. Bueno, sí, pero ese era del mío.

Solté un gruñido frustrada. De mal en peor.

Después de veinte minutos me encontraba ya en la calle, rumbo a la plaza o también conocido por el mercado principal. Eran sobre las 11 de la mañana y aunque el sol estaba mas alto y no tenía a Jake a mi lado, no podía evitar recordar _ese día_. Sintiendo de nuevo ese nudo, apreté el paso. Es mejor que hiciera esto cuanto antes.

En un tiempo récord me dirigí a la tienda de la señora Stanley. La señora Stanley nunca me había caído bien, era una mujer muy cotilla y le encantaba saber TODO lo que pasaba en este pueblo... a veces lo hacía de formas no muy sutiles. A pocos metros de la tienda de la señora Stanley me fue imposible no mirar al puesto de la señora Collins. Todavía me acordaba de como en _ese día_ vimos a Nessie hablando con ella con una gran sonrisa para después irse corriendo... Nessie... Edward...

Dejé de pensar.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos me dirigí a la tienda. Tenía que irme a casa ya. Me acerqué e hice una mueca al ver como la señora Stanley hablaba con la señora Yorkie (otra mujer igual de cotilla), sin fijarse en que había llegado un cliente.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?- estaba diciendo la señora Stanley algo escandalizada- Esta misma mañana, muy temprano, justo cuando estaba abriendo aparece esa mujer. Con ropa de lino, bastantes costosas viene hacia mi y con aire de grandeza me habla. Por dios, qué modales- se quejaba.

En las fracciones de la señora Yorkie apareció una mueca ante la imagen que seguro que estaría en su mente.

-Me miraba por encima del hombro y me preguntó por el circo.

-¿El circo?- inquirió extrañada la señora Yorkie. La verdad, a mi también me extrañó. ¿Una señora de fuera con aires de nobleza queriendo ver un circo?

-Sí- afirmó la señora Stanley enérgicamente

-¿Y qué es lo que quería?- preguntó la señora Yorkie de forma cotilla. Suspiré para mi. ¡Qué mujeres!

La señora Stanley hizo una mueca.

-Preguntó que donde se encontraba el _Circo de los Hermanos Denali_ y yo le repliqué que para qué quería saber. Así por lo menos, a cambio tendría un cotilleo nuevo para este aburrido pueblo- le contaba a la Señora Yorkie y esta asentía dándole la razón y comprendiéndole- Y como si fuera un bicho raro me responde escuetamente: "Solo quiero visitar a alguien"- se hizo la indignada la Señora Stanley por el tono de la extraña. Suspiró teatralmente- Al final se lo dije y sin decir nada mas, se marchó- se quejó.

-Qué modales de la gente de ahora por Dios...-murmuraba la Señora Yorkie.

Yo, por mi parte, mientras las escuchaba sentía algo extraño en mi interior. ¿Una mujer como ella preguntando por un simple circo? ¿A quién querría ver?

Y como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza, un pensamiento pasó por mi mente. O, bueno, mejor dicho, un recuerdo vino a mi de forma repentina.

_Mis padres, al nacer yo, me dejaron aquí al cuidado de Eleazar, mi tío. Él se hizo cargo de mi y es como mi padre. No volví a saber nada de ellos hasta hace 11 años que vino mi padre biológico a traer a mi hermana, Nessie. Después se marcharon y no supe mas de ellos_

Era... No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Pero... ¿y si había una posibilidad? Tenía que intentarlo.

-Perdona, ¿la mujer tenía el cabello cobrizo?- me inmiscuí en la conversación de las dos mujeres haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de reproche de ambas cuando lo hice- Por favor, es importante- apremié. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salirse del pecho.

Después de darme una mirada algo despectiva, de mala gana me respondió:

-Sí.

Y ahí dejé de escuchar.

Un fuerte jadeo salió de mis labios.

No puede ser...

_¡¿LA MADRE DE NESSIE Y EDWARD ESTABA AQUÍ, EN EL PUEBLO?!_

No pensé, simplemente me dejé llevar. Primero un pie, después el otro. Cuando me pude dar cuenta, me encontraba corriendo a las afueras del pueblo.

Nunca en mi vida había corrido tan rápido como ese día.

Cuando a lo lejos pude ver la gran carpa blanca sentí como mis ojos de aguaban, pero no paré. Giré y me dirigí hacia donde estaban las caravanas... o... los animales. Espera. ¿Dónde se podía encontrar Edward? Poco a poco fui disminuyendo la velocidad hasta pararme.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora miré a ambos lados. Caravanas, animales. Por supuesto ya había actividad por lo que ahora mismo no podía distinguirlo...

Me mordí el labio inferior.

No estuve mucho tiempo así. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la finca de los caballos.

Mi mente estaba en estaba en blanco. Sí, había actuado sin pensar. No sabía que le diría, que pensaría, cómo actuaria cuando lo tuviera delante. Pero no me importó mucho en ese momento que estaba corriendo.

Cuando llegué allí no lo encontré. Miré a mi alrededor pero por mas que lo buscaba ni rastro. Anduve entre los animales y también me extrañó no ver a Nessie y a Jake. ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

En ese momento, delante mía me encontré con el rostro risueño y sonriente de Alice junto con Jeel.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó al verme mientras me abrazaba haciendo que Jeel, que hace escasos segundos estaba tan tranquila en el hombro de Alice, saltara molesta.

El hombre con el que estaba hablando bufó molesto por la interrupción pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se alejó a seguir con sus quehaceres.

-¡Alice, menos mal que te encuentro!- le correspondí aliviada. Ella podía ayudarme a encontrar a Edward.

Nos separamos y Alice me miró curiosa a través de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese apuro?

-Necesito que me digas donde está ahora mismo Edward, por favor, Alice- le pedí cogiéndola por ambos hombros. ¿Le estaba suplicando? ¡Qué mas da! ¡Necesitaba verlo y punto!

En un segundo, me pareció ver como la mirada de Alice se oscurecía un poco. Apartó sus ojos de los míos y los fijó en Jeel y, separándose de mi, le extendió un brazo donde ésta se aferró para después rodear con sus peludos bracitos el menudo cuello de la chicas.

-Ahora mismo está reunido, es importante- respondió escuetamente.

Oh, no, no podía ser... ¿Había llegado tarde?

No, no, no, era imposible. No pierdas la calma, Bella. Atenta.

-¿Dónde es la reunión, Alice? Te lo suplico, dímelo- añadí al ver como estaba indecisa, sin saber si decírmelo o no.

-Lo mas seguro que tarden bastante, Bella...- murmuró sin saber que hacer.

-¡No te preocupes! Esperaré fuera hasta que acabe... solamente quiero verlo, Alice, por favor-supliqué acercándome a la chica. No sé qué vio en mis ojos, si preocupación, nervios, ansiedad... pero, finalmente, tras un largo suspiró, habló.

Seis caravanas antes de la que me indicó Alice (la que correspondía a Eleazar) ya pude ver la silueta de un niño. Apreté el paso y cuando quedaban cuatro para llegar, pude distinguir perfectamente.

Jake.

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado, temiéndome lo peor. No se estaba quieto. Iba caminando de un lado para otro con las fracciones llena de preocupación y no dejaba de echar miradas hacia la puerta como si esperara que se abriera.

Cuando se dio cuenta que me dirigía hacia él sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y al recomponerse, rápidamente se dirigió hacia mi.

-¡Bella!- exclamó llegando a mi altura- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confuso y ¿aliviado?.

-¿Están Nessie y Edward dentro?- ignoré su pregunta e hice yo otra para asegurarme.

Jacob asintió y sus ojos volvieron a mostrar preocupación.

-Estábamos Nessie y yo junto con Alice cuando llegó el señor Denali pidiéndole a Nessie que la acompañara. Al llegar a esta caravana nos encontramos a Edward que estaba igual de confundido que nosotros- me explicó mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Se las agarré y se las apreté para tranquilizarlo un poco- Después de eso, el señor Denali dijo que esperara aquí. Edward y Nessie entraron y no han vuelto a salir, no se nada más- murmuró la última parte volviendo a echar un rápido vistazo a la puerta. Su ceño se frunció.

Sentí ante sus palabras, una presión en mi pecho. ¿Era la madre de Edward? ¿Había vuelto? ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado Edward? ¿Qué querría esa mujer después de 11 años? Por un momento, una ganas de estar junto a Edward me recorrió por el cuerpo. Deseaba moverme para abrir esa puerta y colocarme a su lado. Decirle que todo saldría bien.

Quería volver a verlo.

Pero no podía.

Después, en silencio, Jake y yo nos sentamos en el césped, junto a la caravana, para esperarlo. Jake estaba apoyado en mi, mientras yo tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

No estuve segura cuando tiempo había pasado, solamente estaba pendiente de gran remolino que se había formado en mi estómago y mis pensamientos llenos de preocupación. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Después de un rato, de forma abrupta, la puerta de la caravana se abrió, haciendo que ambos nos levantáramos rápidamente. De ella salió una pequeña figura de pelo cobrizo. Estaba corriendo y distinguí que tenía las manos en los ojos, signo de que estaba llorando.

-¡Nessie!- gritó Jake yendo tras ella.

Ambos se perdieron entre tantas caravanas.

No pensé. Adelanté un paso para ir tras ella. No podía dejarla así.

-¡NESSIE, ESPERA!- llamó una voz ronca.

Mis piernas de paralizaron. Sabía de quién era esa voz.

_Edward_.

Giré, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, y me encontré con Edward bajando de la caravana. Me quedé mirándolo embobada y cuando observó a su alrededor para buscar a Nessie, me encontró.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y por su mirada, supe que no estaba seguro si me encontraba allí o no.

-¿Bella?- preguntó en un murmullo.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, asentí. Madre mía, lo tenía delante, y estaba igual que la última vez. Pelo cobrizo, desordenado, ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada...

-Hola, Edward- respondí patéticamente. No sabía que decir. ¿Mucho tiempo sin verte? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo va la vida? Yo y mi impulsividad.

-Estás aquí... Al final estás aquí- dijo para él y, de pronto, en sus labios carnosos (esos que quería volver a besar) se formó esa sonrisa torcida.

Sentí como mis piernas se tambaleaban y por un momento me pregunté si me caería.

-Tardaste... pero supe que vendrías- comentó acercándose a mi con lentitud.

Perdida en su mirada verde, algo hizo chispa en mi mente e inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás. Edward me miró confundido por mi gesto.

-¿Có-cómo estás?- pregunté en voz baja y cuando su rostro se ensombreció, supe que sabía a lo que me refería.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Solamente viniste por eso?- inquirió con voz grave. No supe que contestarle, por lo que me quedé en silencio intentando aguantar su mirada.

Después de unos segundos en incómodo silencio, Edward soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡No, Edward!- lo paré.

No anduvo, simplemente se dio la vuelta, pero no pude evitar gritarle eso. No quería que se fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? Vienes un día a cambiar mi mundo y después desapareces de repente. Por mas que intento contactar contigo me ignoras y después de ocho días apareces para preguntarme cómo estoy. ¿Para que has vuelto, Bella?- dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo y con sus manos formado puños.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios se instalaban en mi corazón.

-Yo... Edward... No podía...-balbuceé sin saber que decir.

Edward gruñó y volvió a andar.

-Lo siento, Bella. Ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que buscar a Nessie- dijo sin mirarme.

Por un momento me quedé mirándolo, viendo como se marchaba, sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba... hasta que tomé una decisión.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo también voy!- grité y corrí hasta ponerme a su altura- Yo también estoy preocupada por Nessie- le expliqué en voz baja.

Edward no respondió. Simplemente siguió andando con la vista al frente.

Al observarlo, me entraron unas ganas de llorar. Lo había fastidiado todo, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía ir contra las normas de padres, o Jake podía pagarlo y eso no podía pasar. Jamás. Pero por eso, había perdido Edward. Ese chico que también había cambiado mi vida...

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad a Edward?

Ni yo misma lo sabía. Un sentimiento irracional se instaló en mi corazón, y por su culpa no le podía decir nada a Edward. ¿Por qué?

Edward dijo que me esperaría... dijo que todos los días miraría el amanecer esperando a verme... ¿Y si ya se había cansado? ¿Y si esta noche había cambiado de opinión y había decidido que ya no quería saber nada mas de mi?

¿Y si esto era el fin y perdía la partida?

Andamos apresurados en un incómodo silencio, buscando por todo el terreno a Nessie, pero no la encontrábamos. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Nos acercamos a los terrenos de los animales o sentí un pinchazo en el pecho cuando observé a Beltz.

Edward caminaba delante mía a varios pasos de ventaja, por eso, cuando dejé de mirar a los caballos (con la imagen de Edward montado en Duquesa) y recorrí con la mirada mi alrededor, no me encontré con Edward. Se había adelantado.

Maldije en mi interior mientras un nudo se formaba en la boca de mi estómago.

Pero sabía que no podía reprocharle. Demasiado estaba pasando ya, para que ahora viniera yo a exigirle más después de haber desaparecido.

Solté un profundo suspiro. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Volvía a casa? ¿Me quedaba?... ¿Edward me quería aquí?

Mi cabeza ahora mismo era un lío.

Justo cuando alcé mi mano para entremeterla en mi flequillo vi algo a lo lejos. Era dos personitas que venían hacia mi dirección.

Entrecerré los ojos, para verlos bien, y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro y alivio cuando descubrí a Jake y a Nessie. La chica parecía estar ya un poco mejor pues no lloraba, aunque su rostro estaba angustiado mientras abrazaba a Jake.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Jake! ¡Nessie!- los llamé conforme me acercaba. Sus rostros se alzaron para mirarme.

Nada mas llegar, no me contuve, y rodeé a Nessie con mis brazos.

-¿Bella?- preguntó con una mezcla se confusión y alivio, al igual que hizo antes, su hermano. Asentí con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombros- ¿Cómo... cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Cómo le decía?

-Me enteré que ha venido...- murmuré apartando un poco el tema. Me reproché al hacerlo al ver la cara pálida y triste de la cobriza- ¿Qué quería?- murmuré cogiéndola del mentón con dulzura para que me mirara. No la obligué cuando apartó el rostro.

No me contestó.

-Su madre ha venido...-empezó a decir a nuestro lado Jake. Mis ojos vagaron a él, aún con Nessie en mis brazos que se apretó mas a mi. Jake aguantó mi mirada intentando que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Era algo malo.

Muy malo.

-No es de su incumbencia a lo que venido a hacer con mi hija, jovencita- exclamó una voz aguda, de pronto, a mi espalda. Rápidamente me giré con una tensa Nessie en mis brazos.

Mis ojos se encontraron una mujer que no llegaba a los 40. Estaba vestida, según me di cuenta, con ropa muy cara para estar donde estaba. Zapatos de tacón, falda de tubo negra, camisa y una chaqueta de lino. Su rostro era redondeado. Sus labios formaban una fina línea donde se podía leer el disgusto. Y sus ojos verdes, lo gritaban prácticamente.

-Lo siento mucho, señora, pero no le he preguntado a usted- respondí con voz tensa. Sentí como Jake colocaba a mi lado a la vez que la señora fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno no importa- masculló- Ahora le pediría que soltara a mi hija, debemos irnos- dijo con altivez, mirándome por encima del hombro.

Mis dientes rechinaron y estaba por reclamar, pero hubo algo en esa última frase que llamó mi atención

-¿Cómo que deben irse?- inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. Como dije, me sonaba mal...

-No, Bella, no quiero irme... Por favor, no dejes que me lleve...- murmuró Nessie hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho. Mis brazos a su alrededor se afianzaron.

-Creo que ya lo ha ido. No sé lo que querrá decir pero Nessie no se va a apartar de mi- espeté segura, clavando mi mirada con firmeza en la suya. Sus orbes verdes destellaron con ira.

-Jovencita pordiosera- comentó observándome de arriba a abajo. Algo llameó en mi interior- No eres quién para prohibirme llevarme a mi hija. Por lo que será mejor que se aparte o si no...- amenazó acercándose un paso a mi. De un paso atrás ante su avance y una sonrisa altiva surcó sus labios.

-O si no... ¿qué?- preguntó alguien con voz enfadada. La reconocí.

Un sentimiento de seguridad me invadió y hasta este momento no supe que lo bien que me hacía estar a su lado.

-Oh, ¡Edward, querido hijo mío!- exclamó con falsa alegría cuando Edward se colocó delante mía, pero su rostro alegre fue cambiado a uno de disgusto al ver donde se quedó.

-Señora, le vuelvo a decir que no me diga así- espetó Edward tenso. Inconscientemente, apreté a Nessie entre mis brazos.

La mujer (que decía ser la madre de Edward y Nessie) encerró los ojos hacia Edward.

-Edward, será mejor que te quites del medio. Era una charla esa esa chiquilla y yo- comentó con voz comedida, no queriendo decir lo que pensaba delante de él. Aparentar.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y no se apartó. En el fondo de mi corazón, se lo agradecí profundamente._ Pues claro, protege a Nessie,_ me recordó mi subconsciente con desdén.

-Creo que no va a poder ser eso- respondió Edward- No se atreverá a tocarle un pelo a Nessie y Bella.

Mis ojos se abrieron junto con los de la mujer, pero con sentimientos distintos. Ella sorpresa, enfado, conmoción y yo por emoción, incredulidad y esperanza. ¿No estaban las cosas acabadas?

-Y será mejor que se marche ya- añadió Edward con una voz filosa. La señora se quedó callada, mirándonos con duros ojos. Cuando se posaron en mi, un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

Finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

-Volveré mañana, hijo- musitó antes de darse la vuelta y me marcharse con paso elegante y pausado. Nadie se movió hasta que no desapareció de nuestras vistes.

Primero fue Jake que soltó un suspiro para después sonreírme apoyándome. Intenté correspondérsela lo mejor que pude, que me dejaba mi mente. Después Nessie se separó un poco de mi cuerpo aunque todavía tenía el suyo estaba rodeado por mis brazos.

-Muchas gracias, Bella- agradeció con un brillo en sus ojos verdes, iguales que Edward. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- le resté importancia.

-Jake- llamó, entonces, Edward sin girarse, todavía mirando por donde se había marchado la señora- Llévate a Nessie a la caravana, ahora vamos Bella y yo.

Jake me observó un momento sin saber que hacer, pero cuando vio que asentía confirmándolo, hizo caso a Edward y cogiendo a Nessie de la mano se la llevó.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos. Los segundos pasaban mientras veía como los hombros de Edward subían y bajaban conforme las inspiraciones para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué quería?- me atreví a preguntar dando un paso tímido hacia él.

Edward se llevó una mano a su pelo cobrizo para pasarlo por ahí con frustración. Después, se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en las mías. Y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, en ellos se reflejaba ansiedad, preocupación, temor y confusión. Mi corazón saltó al verlo de esa manera y mis manos empezaron a picar por las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaría nada.

-Bella...-murmuró. Esta vez dio él un paso hacia mi acortando las distancias.

-Dime, Edward. Puedo ayudarte.

Pero Edward no me dijo nada, no habló, solamente se me quedó mirando como si fuera una botella de agua en un caluroso desierto.

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos y cuando me di cuenta sus brazos me estaban rodeado para apretarme fuertemente contra él. Coloqué mis manos en su espalda con firmeza y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, correspondiendo su abrazo. Podía sentir como lo necesitaba, como _me necesitaba_ con su forma de tenerme contra él.

Todavía había una esperanza.

-Edward...-susurré.

Fue suave, ligero, casi indetectable, pero noté como posaba sus labios en mi pelo dándome un beso en la parte alta de mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió desbocado.

-Te he echado tanto de menos...-dijo en un hilillo.

No pude más. Algo en mi explotó y toda la tristeza, el dolor, la agonía estalló haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin control. Yo también lo había echado mucho de menos.

-Lo siento. Siento mucho lo de estos días. Siento haberme alejado. Siento no haber vuelto. Lo deseaba, Edward. Te juro que lo hacía, cada día he pensado en ti. Pero...- murmuraba entre sollozos.

-Shhh, Bella, tranquila. No te preocupes- me consoló, apretando sus brazos fuertemente.

Se sentía tan bien... Los segundos pasaron en los que poco a poco me fui tranquilizando con su aroma, su cercanía, su calor... Solté un suave suspiro. Mariposas revolotearon de nuevo en mi estómago cuando noté como me daba otro beso en la cabeza.

-Lo que dijiste antes...

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó en tono suave cuando no continué. Apreté los labios.

-A lo de ignorarte- respondí- Edward, no te ignoraba. Leí cada una de tus cartas que le dabas a Jake, de verdad.

-¿Y entonces por qué no me respondías, al menos?- inquirió y se tensó.

No podía decírselo...

-Edward...

-No, Edward no, Bella- dijo mientras me separaba de él y con sus manos acunaba mi rostro. Las lágrimas salían por mis ojos, imposibles de parar- Dímelo. Como tú decías puedo ayudarte. Solamente tienes que contarte. Estaré ahí, Bella, para lo que necesites.

Mi corazón revoloteó, intrépido. ¿Era.. de verdad? ¿Podría Edward ayudarme? ¿Qué pasaba si se lo decía, si se lo contaba todo? Una gran parte de mi se oponía totalmente a la idea, incapaz de dejar salir las palabras de mis labios... porque... ¿y eso solo hacía que se alejara? Pero, una pequeñísima parte estaba empezando a coger forma, moviéndose, rigiendo, chillando en mi corazón. Edward estaba aquí, podía ayudarme... Se acabaría todos estos años de sufrimiento...

-Bella...-susurró cuando pasaron los segundos y vio que solamente lo observaba, sin abrir la boca. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos verdes y sus labios estaban torcidos, tensos.

¡Dilo!

_¡No puedes!_

¡Claro que si!

_¡Será peor!_

¡Arriésgate!

_¡Ya lo hice una vez y fue malo, muy malo!_

¡Esta vez será diferente! ¡Es... Edward!

-Yo...-articulé, insegura. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente para dame valor. Su olor penetró por mis fosas nasales- No puedo. Edward, de verdad, no puedo. No debería estar aquí.

Con cada palabra que salía de mis labios hacía que mi corazón de rompiera en cientos de pedazos, pero tenía que decirlas.

Se tensó.

-¡Por favor, cariño! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- exclamó ansioso acercando su rostro y apoyando su frente en la mía. Su aliento consiguió que mis piernas empezaran a temblar, nublándome el sentido- Puedo ayudarte. Quiero ayudarte.

_Edward... _

-Déjame ayudarte.

Y ahí mi resistencia se esfumó como si solamente fuera un castillo de una baraja de naipes caída por el viento. Un fuerte, firme y demoledor viento. Pero a la vez cálido, seguro y protector.

Lo próximo que me di cuenta fue que me encontraba besando a Edward, el cual me correspondía con precisión, firmeza, dulzura y cariño. Mi mente se esfumó y solo pude sentir. Lo sentí a él, completamente. Sentí como me llenaba. Sentí como mi corazón bombeaba junto al suyo. Sentí como me completaba. Sentí... como me quería. Como estaba ahí.

_Ahora no estaba sola. _

Cuando la necesidad de respirar no pudo ser ignorada, nos separamos. De nuevo, juntó su frente con la mía y nuestros alientos se mezclaron.

-Edward...- susurré obnubilada.

Unió por unos segundos sus labios con los míos como si no pudiera resistirse. Millones de descargas eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento... Siento lo de estos ocho días- sabía que se lo había dicho, pero tenía que repetirlo de nuevo, quería que me creyera.

-Dime, Bella. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no viniste?- me preguntó en voz baja y suave, como una caricia directo a mi corazón, el cual saltó.

Tuve que coger aire profundamente antes de responder.

-Quería te olvidaras de mi, no podíamos estar juntos- me sinceré. Mi mente chillaba por que me callara, que no dijera nada pues después me iba a arrepentir, pero el deseo de mi corazón era mas fuerte y conseguía acallarla- Bueno, en realidad, no podemos estar juntos.

Edward se separó de mi y cuando sentí el vacío a mi alrededor, abrí mis ojos. Me lo encontré mirándome confuso y preocupado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Mis ojos se aguaron. ¿Llorar de nuevo? Al parecer sí, me dije cuando una lágrima cruzó mi mejilla al pasar los recuerdos de mi padre durante todos estos años. Imágenes de ese día vinieron a mi mente, la primera vez. Y la comparé con este momento. Ese día perdí... pero... ¿y hoy? ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

Mi mirada se conectó con los ojos de Edward. Sin saber como, todo mis dudas desparecieron y el valor creció en mi interior. Era Edward. No estaba sola.

Así que hablé:

-Cuando mi madre murió... mi padre cambió. Mucho. No puedo dejar a Jake con mi padre. Es mucho mejor que me utilice a mi, antes que a él. Tengo... que protegerlo.

Y estuve segura que supo a lo que me refería, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la furia cruzó su mirada.

_De nuevo jugaría y apostaría._

Pero... ¿Cómo acabaría todo?

**¡Bu! Volví después de... ufff, bastante diría yo. Aunque he aparecido de nuevo y conmigo traigo esto. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? He pensado en la continuación y, bueno, se me han ido ocurriendo cosillas para unos pocos capítulos más. ¿Qué os parece?**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
